A Diffrent Girl This Time
by Kasey Knightingale
Summary: Inuyasha is stuck to the tree again and Kikyo killed Kagome. 2 years later, a new girl step out of the well and she's a whole lot diffrent.
1. Chapter 1:Meet Kasey and sleepy Inuyasha

A Different Girl This Time  
  
By Moondoggie-Kas  
Summary: Kagome died 2 years ago, and Kikyo bound Inuyasha to The God tree once more. Miroku, Sango and Shippou must protect the tree because around Inuyasha's neck is the Shikon Jewel; in it's full form. Every thing is hunky dory until one day, another girl steps out of the well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I've been though several months of Shock therapy for it. So I give all credit to its creator. So you can't sue me. Ha ha ha ha ha. BUZZ Ouchies. @-@.  
  
The Moondog's Rant: Okay, Okay, Okay. I know, my Summary sucks, Kat, but hey, ya gotta start somewhere right? So, Anywayz, Don't get me wrong. I love Kagome and Inuyasha pairings, but for my first fic I wanted Inu-babe all to myself. Okay you can complain later or complain now. Like, e-mail me at moondoggie_kas@yahoo.com to complain okay? Have fun and enjoy the show! I mean Story!  
  
Chapter 1: Appearances, Meetings, Greetings, and Retreatings.  
  
"Where am I? What is this pain in my heart? Where are you? Does it hurt like this when we part? Or is this how I feel all the time.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Inuyasha ran though the forest with Kagome on his back. He was running from his former love. 'Feh, Why am I running from a woman?' (Because you love Kagome and you want to protect her.)  
  
"INUYASHA! DIE!!!" An arrow was shot, piercing his skin, pinning him, once again to the God tree.  
  
"Inuyasha! Here lemme pull that out." Kagome fretted. Tears fell down her face.  
  
"No Kagome, run, Kikyo is coming." Inuyasha warned her. He could hear and smell Kikyo's dead body approaching. Kagome quickly tried to pull the arrow from his chest. The sound of a thin object was racing though air. Kagome, bowed back, eyes filled with shock, fell forward and into Inuyasha's arms. An arrow pierced her back. Blood flowed everywhere. Her blood covered Inuyasha's hands.  
  
"KAGOME!" A shout that could be heard around the world was let up. With her last remaining strength, Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, and smiled. "Don't ever forget who you are, or that I love you. Inuyasha," She pulled the arrow out of him. " Go on with your life, please. I'll be fine. Don't be sad. Please, for me?"  
  
"I wont forget and I won't be sad." He told her.  
  
" Thank you Inuyasha." Her eyes went glassy, and her skin cold. Her head fell to one side. Inuyasha set her down. He stood up, looked at Kagome, and bowed his head. Kikyo laughed at the sight of the fallen miko and the angry hanyou, readied another arrow and shooting Inuyasha and pinning him again.  
  
" Inuyasha, you sad, pathetic, pitiful-"Kikyo said. This time it was Kikyo who fell forward, Sango's boomerang in her back. Blood gushed everywhere. Sango, Miroku and Shippou ran up to the scene. Kagome, dead: by arrow wounds. Inuyasha, in a coma: by Kikyo's arrow and Kikyo, dead again: by a boomerang wound. Tears started to flow and burials began. Hearts broken, the only thing untouched by the ordeal was the Shikon Jewel around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha Screamed in his dreams. Sango and Shippou jumped.  
  
"Sango, why does he do that?" The young kitsune asked.  
  
"I don't know. I wish he wouldn't though." She said, referring to the Dreaming hanyou. "I think he does it because he misses her."  
  
"I miss her too, but I don't do that." Shippou stated. He heard bushes rustling and footsteps approaching. "Miroku is that you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes it is. And I have a guest." Miroku step forward and pulled along a girl with short chin-length brown hair. She had brown eyes, and was of a small build. She wore a tight t-shirt and baggy black jeans. You couldn't see her shoes but she had steel toe boots on. She had a triangle shoulder bag and a small sword at her side.  
  
" Who are you?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Kasey. Who's' that?" She asked, pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
"That is the half demon, Inuyasha. Where'd you come from?" Sango asked.  
  
" I fell down the well, at the Hiarashi shrine. Why's he up there?" She asked again.  
  
" How do you know about the Well?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, The man who owns the shrine is my Grandpa. I came to see my cousin Kagome and my aunt, told me she was some where down the well. So, I was told to go find her. Why's he up there?" She asked again. They stood there shocked. She was kin to Kagome! All of a sudden, Inuyasha's ears tweaked and his nose scrunched. He opened his eyes and they focused on Kasey, Miroku, Sango and Shippou.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked sleepily. Kasey hopped on to one of the roots so she could be eyelevel with him. She let him take in her scent and even placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
"No, but I can see where you can make the mistake. My name is Kasey. I'm not Kagome." She told the hanyou.  
  
"Your not Kagome? Then, how did you get here?" He asked her.  
  
" Though the well." She told him.  
  
"Like Kagome."  
  
"Like Kagome. Listen, Inuyasha, I have a question." She paused. " Where is Kagome?"  
  
"She's dead," Inuyasha bowed his head. Kasey sensed his tears coming.  
  
" Hey. She would want you to be happy. Listen, I know my cousin like the back of my hand. She would want you to be happy." He looked up at her and looked at her hands. She held the arrow that was in his heart. She smiled and jumped from the root.  
  
"It was nice meeting you all. Inuyasha, remember what we talked about. I got to go tell Auntie the news." She told them.  
  
" Let me go with you Kasey" Inuyasha started.  
  
"No. I want to do it alone. I'll be back, I promise." She said. She walked of towards the well. Inuyasha jumped from the root and joined the group.  
  
"Will she be back?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I hope so." Inuyasha said, as he watched her retreating back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Moondog's Rant: So how do ya like it so far? Good, good? That's great. But I don't know what I'll do for the next installment. See ya soon. Oh Yeah. Sorry about the Chiffhanger.  
  
When darkness falls, and the moon is bright. Moondoggie-Kas 


	2. Chapter 2:A Sight Worth Seeing

A Different Girl This Time  
  
By Moondoggie-Kas  
Disclaimer: I BUZZ Own BUZZ This BUZZ AHHHHHHHHH I hate Shock therapy.  
Chapter 2: Finding out who you really are.  
  
Kasey walked on the shrine tiles. Her steel toe boots hitting the soft tiles. Thud, Thud, Thud. Souta ran outside to see his cousin. Her face was grim. He didn't like the look. She painfully smiled at him. Souta knew Kagome was gone. Either she didn't want to come back or she wasn't going to come back. Kasey kneeled down so she could to talk to him at eye level. "Souta, I'm sorry but Kagome, she died two years ago." She told him. "Are you gonna take care of Inuyasha?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Souta. I told you that I would train you, but now I can't." " I understand. Do they know about-?" He asked. "No not yet. I'm scared of that." "Oh I see. But Inuyasha would understand wouldn't he?" "I hope. Come on squirt, Lets go tell your mom the bad news." "Okay." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey you guy's know, Kasey's different." Shippou put in. "Huh? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. "Her blood smells different." Shippou said, as he swung his legs in the tree. "How?" "I think that she's a demon. I mean she maybe a illusion demon." "Like Naraku?" "No like me. She's part demon part human though." 'Like me?' Inuyasha thought. 'Was she really a demon?' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* " Auntie, um, how should I put this.?" Kasey started. "I know about Kagome." Auntie put in. "You do?" Kasey questioned. "Yes. I knew for a while now. That's why we took out all of her things out of her room." "Oh. What should I do about Souta?" Kasey inquired. "Take him with you. I'm sure you and Inuyasha, both can handle him." Auntie smiled. "Oh. Alright." Kasey said frustrated. "Hey Kasey, Look at the bright side. You'll have him around." "Okay." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* "Why don't we go see Kasey?" Sango asked. "I don't know how you could get though the well." Inuyasha told her. "Well, we could always try." Miroku offered. "Yeah, Inuyasha. But let me go first. I want to talk to her about her illusion." Shippou said, as they walked towards the Bone Eaters Well. "Yeah, you would understand her better, wouldn't you, Shippou?" Inuyasha asked. "Yip," Shippou said cheerfully, "I would, I could be like a seer. If I decide, that she should keep the illusion, I'll tell her. If, it's not that bad, I'll tell her to drop the disguise and we get used to her like that. Okay?" "That's great Shippou!" Miroku said. "That's the best plan you come up with yet." Shippou just kept smirking and skipped the rest of the way there. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~ "Souta, Get in the car!" Kasey shouted though the house. She held the keys to her blood red mustang convertible. She tapped her foot and tried to wait patiently for him. "If you don't hurry up I'll leave you and you won't be able to buy your gi!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "OKAY, I'm coming." He yelled back. "I'll be in the car." She told him. As Kasey walked out of the house a furry, little something hit her as she passed the small well shrine. "KASEY!!!" It yelled. The furry something turned out to be Shippou. "Shippou! What? How did you get here?" She stuttered. "Though the well, how else?" He chirped. "Kasey, show me who you really are." He said more seriously. "Wh-What do you mean?" Kasey asked nervously. "Kasey, I know you're a illusion demon, show me what you look like." He said. Kasey head bowed. "Act-Actually I'm a dog demon with illusionist powers." She said ashamed. "I'm a hanyou just like Inuyasha, only with illusion powers, okay?" "Show me Kasey." Shippou demanded. "Alright." Kasey said. A great light engulfed her. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku walked out of the well shrine as this happened. The light faded and left a girl with long silver hair and two white dog-ears on her head. Her eyes opened and they were an amber color. She smiled at Shippou and you could see her incisors when she did so. Her hands were now like claws. "Do you see Shippou, why I wear a mask? I'm ugly. People laugh and make fun of me. It takes all of my strength to stop myself from hurting them. They wouldn't understand. That's why I hide my true self." "What about Inuyasha? I think he would understand." Shippou inquired. Kasey sat down on the ground. "No, he wouldn't." She whispered. Souta came running out of the house and jumped into Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!!!! Wow your back!!! That's so cool!!" he laughed like a mad man.  
  
"What?! Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango? You've been here the whole time?" Kasey asked flabbergasted. "Um yeah." Inuyasha said. "Kasey, I would understand. I grew up not being able to hide who I was. Your not ugly." Kasey stood shocked. 'He said I wasn't ugly. Does he really think that? I think I ugly. Is that because everyone told me I was? Mother told me I was the most beautiful girl in the world. Does Inuyasha think that too?' Thoughts raced though her mind. She smiled and shook her head. She started to laugh. "Squirt. Go inside and Get my bucket hat. I think I be staying like this for a while. Oh and get a baseball cap for Inuyasha." She told Souta. "Okay, Kasey." They pilled into Kasey's convertible. Inuyasha knew what a car was, so he didn't put up much a fight. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were a different story. "But Kasey! It'll eat me!" Shippou whined. "Let me unleash my wind tunnel" Miroku said defiantly. "You igit! Did you bump your head or have you forgotten that we defeated Naraku and you got your hand plugged up!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "Let me destroy it!" Sango readied her boomerang. "NO NOT MY BABY!!!!" Kasey yelled, running and placing herself between the sleek Convertible and Sango. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha fired up. "It's not like that Inuyasha. It's my car, don't hurt it!" Kasey told them. "It's like a horseless carriage. I can make it go with out something pulling it." "Oh, alrighty then." Miroku said. Souta came running out of the house with a Fox racing baseball hat and Kasey's hat and got in the backseat of the car. "Let's go already!" he said impatiently. "See?" Kasey said, "It won't hurt you." "Okay, if it makes one wrong move, I destroy it." Sango said. "Just get in!" Inuyasha said, getting into the front passenger seat. Miroku and Sango got into the back and Shippou got in between Kasey, and Inuyasha. Kasey started the car and moved it out of the drive. "Kas, where are we going?" Souta asked. "Where do we get clothes, Squirt?" Kasey asked him. "B&D's clothing store! Yea, we get to go see Benji and Dax!" Souta said excitably. "Who?" Miroku asked. "Benji and Dax are my half-brothers on mom's side. No, Inuyasha, they're not dog hanyous like us." She explained. "Only got the illusion power." "Oh.." Inuyasha said. "Yip, Well we've got to get you 3 some future clothes, right? Plus, I promised Souta I'd get him a gi. So we're going to B&D's Store." Kasey said as she parked the car. "Oh joy, shopping." Inuyasha said.  
  
The Moondog's Rant: I finally finished this chapter!!! YEA!!! Celebrate good times come on!!!! Review please I hope you like it!!!  
  
When darkness falls and the moon comes out, Moondoggie-Kas 


	3. Chapter 3: Cops and Jiggalows?

A Different Girl This Time  
  
By: Moondoggie-Kas  
  
Disclaimer: I BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Never mind.* walks off mumbling about bad something's about shock therapy. *  
  
Moondog's Rant: Okay, dokyie guys and girls. I'm pissed at a certain someone who said I was a crack smoking idiot who fell in love with a cartoon character and I was a poor excuse for a writer. Well Tiger Eye, you're the crack smoking idiot who likes DBZ! I mean come on! That's not even real Anime! They repeat the story line so many times my little brother quit watching it after the first villain was destroyed. I asked him why and he told me: "'Cause it will just repeat and repeat and it will keep going on and on like the friggin Energizer Bunny." So here's my new policy. You can flame me, but please constructive criticism. Don't flame me like I stupid and I'm a dork for being a fan of Inuyasha. I know I'm a dork. So if you don't like my story, don't read it. It's as simple as that!!!! If you do like my story, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! I like good reviews.  
  
Dedication: To all my guys at roninlounge.com thanks so much for your support and everything else. And to the others, um I don't know who you are but thankies to each of you. It would help if I had my review list. Hey I'll go print that out now. Kawaii Bombay, Sailor Chibi Jupiter, Neko-Tama, and jelli, thankies. Kittyka, really, your name is Kasey too? That's awesome!!! Wow Five Kasey's! There's only one Kasey at my school and to my Brother, thanks for cheering me up and for the nice sketch of Wufei.  
  
Chapter 3: Trouble with the Police and Shopping. (A/N: I am so evil.)  
  
"Oh joy, shopping." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha? Don't like to go shopping?" Kasey asked.  
  
"No, I don't" He growled.  
  
"Aww how cute." Kasey said. With her free hand (She's driving remember?), she reached up to pet one of his ears. She petted his ears absent mindedly, and then hit him on the head.  
  
" What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"Put your hat on, ya igit." She stopped at the red light and a motorcyclist came up beside them. He looked over to see the sight, a monk and a girl in a kimono along with Souta, and Inuyasha and Kasey arguing over a hat and a strange looking kid with a tail and a ponytail in the middle.  
  
"Kasey?" The motorcyclist asked.  
  
"What?" she said turning to the cyclist.  
  
He propped up his visor and smiled.  
  
"Oh hi Hojo." Kasey said downfallen.  
  
"Hey, Chick. So what you doing tonight? Can I pencil you in?" Hojo smirked. (So OOC! But oh well, oh and I watched Duce Biggalow, Male Jiggalow a few nights ago and well Idea's are popping into my brain.)  
  
"No. I'm busy." Kasey said.  
  
"Aww babe. You can't be to busy for me." Hojo said mock hurt.  
  
"Yes I can. I'm showing my friends the town tonight." She said as she looked at the light. 'Come on will it ever change. Good thing, Hojo has to go to work.'  
  
"So how's Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Shady spot don't go there." Kasey growled.  
  
"Where is she? Still sick?" He questioned.  
  
"No You bastard! She's dead. She died in a horseback ridding accident in the States." Kasey lied, again she looked at the light and it was still on red. 'Damn this damn light.'  
  
"Oh, oh well." He said very arrogantly.  
  
"Don't talk about my cousin like that, you ass." Kasey growled. She looked at the light and saw that it had just turned green. She punched her foot on the pedal, and shot though the intersection. Much to her displeasure, that light happened to be one of the worst traffic violation places and there happened to be a cop there watching. He pulled out and pulled her over.  
  
"Dang it!!!" She said hitting her head on the stirring wheel.  
  
"Ma'am can I see your license and registration?" The officer asked.  
  
"Yeah, here you go sir." She gave him the license and registration and he walked off to go write the ticket.  
  
"What is that all about?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You can get in trouble for going to fast in certain areas." Souta explained while Kasey kept hitting her forehead on the stirring wheel.  
  
"Stupid, stupid" she mumbled.  
  
The officer walked back and handed her the license and registration.  
  
"Ma'am, since you were doing a 70 in a 55, you only have to pay a 15 dollar fine. Why where you speeding anyway?" he asked.  
  
"I was being hasseled by a cyclist and I was angry and I didn't know I hit the gas so hard officer. I didn't mean to but I wanted to get out of the situation fast." Kasey told him.  
  
"Alright ma'am. I see. But who was the cyclist?" he asked.  
  
"Hojo, that's all I know. Oh, he's a jiggalow too." Kasey said.  
  
"He rides a midnight blue Kawasaki SCG 600?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. You know him officer?"  
  
"Ma'am, don't forget to pay your fine and remember the rules of the road. As for you question, I'm going to go kill my son." He said, and he walked off, got into his car and went on.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Sango muttered.  
  
"Yeah, Kasey doesn't get caught everyday for speeding." Souta snickered.  
  
"Shut up squirt." Kasey said, she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number,  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring..  
  
"Hello, B & D's clothing store, Benji speaking."  
  
"Benji, hey bro, how's it going?" Kasey said in to the phone.  
  
"Great, business is booming!" Benji said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, not one customer has come in today." He said hurt.  
  
"What that's crazy. But hey I'm bringing squirt and a few friends of mine over. You know the feudal age kids I told you about? Well they are on our side of the well. And need some clothes."  
  
"Are you paying for it, Kas?" Benji inquired.  
  
"That's the whole problem. I don't have any money left from the paint job I got for my car and I have to pay a fine as it is now."  
  
"What did you do?" Benji asked.  
  
"A 70 in a 55."  
  
"What?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moondog's Rant: There you go. it took me an hour and 30 min. to write but here ya go..  
  
Moondoggie-Kas 


	4. Chapter 4:I'm too sexy for my shirt

A Different Girl This Time  
  
By Moondoggie-Kas  
  
*************************  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, Moondog reporting from South Carolina Mental Health Center and right now I'm in custody and in a straight jacket. So I'm typing with my nose. Ouch. So they got me in here because I lost some court case stating that I had said that I owned Inuyasha. Stupid huh? I don't own Inuyasha, Man how do I get out of here??  
  
Moondog's Rant: Okay, I want to thank all those who have reviewed. So here it goes: THANK YOU!!! Oh I really appreciated the person who used constructive criticism. I have to admit, I was harsh, but I was just blowing off steam. Sorry, bad excuse. So I'm sorry and Thanks for warning me about Kasey, in danger of becoming a Mary Jane. I'll save her, Promise! Oh I'm so sorry about last chapter, I meant to get to the store but my brother wanted on so bad. So sorry, for the cliffhanger.  
  
Dedication: To all the English Voice Artists Who make the Inuyasha gang sound so cool!!!!  
Chapter 4: Actual Shopping.  
  
"A 70 in a 55"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Get off my back, Benji I'm pulling up now." Kasey said as she hung the phone up and pulled into a parking spot in front of B & D's Clothing Store. It had a warehouse look to it and was huge. "Welcome to the largest Skater/Cyclist Shop in Japan."  
  
All the group could say was "Wow."  
  
Souta ran into the store and into his half cousins arms.  
  
"DAX!! Do you have clothes for Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku and Sango?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Squirt. Hey Kas, Nice Car." Dax said.  
  
"Yeah, lemme see." A fuming Benji walk out.  
  
"You see my car." Kasey told him.  
  
"No you igit. The Ticket." He said.  
  
"Oh, That. eh, well umm. I uh, but, umm, that, see." Kasey babbled.  
  
"YOU GOT A TICKET?" Dax shouted.  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"Huh? How? I thought you were a good driver except that you had a heavy foot." Dax asked.  
  
" That's the whole problem. Stupid Hojo." Kasey grumbled.  
  
"What about that Crack head." Dax and Benji Growled together.  
  
"He was hassling Kas, he asked her if she wanted to pencil him in and then started making fun of Kagome." Souta said.  
  
"He's dead." Benji said.  
  
"Wait, Benji. The officer that pulled me over happened to be Hojo's dad. So, let him handle it." Kasey said.  
  
"Alright. Come on in side. I've got a couple outfits picked out for your gang, so I'll be helping you older dudes and dudets. Dax will take care of the Squirts." Benji told them calming down.  
  
(A/N: Cue The I'm to sexy song, you know, I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts. Hey I didn't know they served Ramen in Mental Wards! Hey can I live here?)  
  
Benji led the group to the back and handed them some outfits. Miroku came out first, in baggie black cargo jeans and a midnight blue long sleeve undershirt and a white t-shirt over that that said, " Sk8 Fest 02- Skaters get in free." He looked a bit shy and blushed when Benji pushed him out of the dressing room. Benji had told him earlier that if Kasey didn't see the clothes on you, you don't get them. Miroku walked out to find Kasey sitting cross-legged, with her fist out, Her Thumb was extended and she smiled wider than the Grand Canyon. She gave Miroku the thumbs up. He walked back to the dressing rooms. Benji and Inuyasha Walked over to him to ask him about it.  
  
"It was brutal. You can't tell what she's thinking." Miroku said, truly frightened for the first time in his life.  
  
" Lemme guess, She gave you the mile smile?" Benji asked.  
  
" Yeah, I think." Miroku said shaking.  
  
Benji laughed. " Get used to it. You're probably stuck with her for the rest of your life."  
  
"Can that be a good thing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Depends on how you look at it. Your next, Doggie Dude." Benji told him solemnly.  
  
Inuyasha gulped and walked out.  
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt,  
  
To sexy for my shirt,  
  
So sexy it hurts.  
  
Inuyasha was wearing a tight red t-shirt and boot-cut jeans and a pair of boots. His hair was put into a low ponytail and a red bandana wrapped around his head to hide his ears. To finish off the outfit, Benji had given him a leather jacket. Kasey got up dragged Inuyasha into the back where Benji was helping Sango.  
  
"BENJI!" Kasey yelled.  
  
"What?" Benji asked.  
  
"You are a fashion God!" Kasey squealed!!!  
  
"You like?" Benji asked.  
  
"Duh!!!" Kasey went over to a shocked Inuyasha and hugged him, which kind of started a chain reaction and Inuyasha started choking. "Isn't he so cute?"  
  
"Uh Kasey.. Your.. Choking.. Me.." Inuyasha coughed. In his mind, he was thinking about Kasey and the "hug" he was getting from her and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"So Sorry, Inu-Babe. So on with the show, Next!" Kasey said as she walked out of the dressing rooms and sat back down in her chair.  
  
It was Sango's turn and she wore a pair of tight cargo flares and a tight baby pink t-shirt and pink flip-flops. Benji gave her some pink sunglasses and put her hair in a ponytail to finish the look. Kasey took a in the sight of her Demon exterminator friend.  
  
" Yip that look is so you." Kasey told her. " Benji! Get me about a week worth of clothes in these styles for my friends. You did a good job."  
  
"Ok, good, now you six can get out of our store." Dax came out with Souta and Shippou. He handed Kasey their clothes. "So Shoo."  
  
"Ok, Ok we're gone." Kasey said laughing. Inuyasha came out carrying out his clothes and Sango's clothes. Miroku could handle his own. They walked out of the store talking about God knows what. (Hey Author doesn't have to know every thing, right?) Inuyasha Stashed everything into the trunk and the group piled into the car together and made their way home.  
Moondog's Rant: Hoped you liked. I sure did. G2G!  
Moondoggie-Kas 


End file.
